Night At The Museum
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: 2 new exhibits are coming to the museum. Will they get along with the exhibits or will a war start? FYI Larry and Rebecca are just friends. Rebecca brings in her younger sister and her younger sister's bff to meet Larry and the exhibits. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I co-wrote this story with AuroraandRosalieWannabe. This story is also on for those who are on that site.

Aloha to all Night At The Museum fans and DA users!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kalena, Taylor and any misc. characters.

* * *

It was during the lunch hour on a perfectly sunny April day when Dr. Alan McPhee of the Museum of Natural History asked for Larry Daley and Rebecca Hutman. Larry Daley was the night guard and Rebecca Hutman was a docent. They were also friends. They also knew of the museum's biggest secret. Every exhibit comes to life at night with the help of an Egyptian Pharaoh's tablet. Larry met up with Rebecca at the front desk and they went to McPhee's office. Larry knocked and they were called in.

"You asked to see us Dr. McPhee?" Larry asked as he and Rebecca sat down in front of McPhee.

"I called you both in here to announce that 2 exhibits from the Smithsonian are being transferred here."

"That's great news sir." Rebecca said excitedly. Inside she was thinking wildly about bringing her sister to meet the exhibits.

"Do you know what exhibits they are?" Larry asked curiously. He was hoping that maybe Able the space monkey and the bronze Teddy Roosevelt would be transferred.

"Amelia Earheart and Al Capone. With the Amelia exhibit will be a mini-version of the old plane her family called Bessie. With the Al Capone exhibit will be his most prized Cadillac, which will also be a mini version." Larry was shocked. Rebecca was ecstatic.

"That's wonderful Dr. McPhee!"

"When are they arriving?"

"In a few days. These are the areas the exhibits will be in and information about them." McPhee said as he handed Larry and Rebecca folders. He escorted them out then shut the door. Rebecca went back to work as Larry went to his office. He didn't know what he was going to say to the others. He needed Rebecca's help. He called her from the office on the phone and asked her to stay the night at the museum. He waited anxiously for night to come. When it did he changed into his uniform and went to check on the exhibits. He met up with Rebecca at the front desk who was accompanied by a young woman who looked like her and a Hawaiian woman.

"Hey 'Becca. Who's this?"

"This is my sister Taylor and her best friend Kalena. I told Taylor she could stay with me."

"You know what this means though."

"I know. Girls. We need you to swear an oath."

Taylor's {me} P.O.V

"Really? What is it?" I asked curiously.

"That you will not tell anyone about tonight." Larry said.

"Why would we?" Just after Kalena said that we both heard deep breathing right by our ears.

"What was that?" I asked scared shitless. No one said anything so Kalena and I turned around to see the t-Rex skeleton looking at us. Both Kalena and I screamed and ran off in different directions. After a good 5 minutes I stopped and realized I was in the diorama room. I sat on the bench and saw Kalena come in from the other side. She sat down beside me and we both tried to catch our breath. As we held our heads down we hard small shouting. We looked around then saw 2 small men looking up at us. We both gasped as the men asked to be picked up. Kalena picked up the cowboy while I picked up the Roman. "Who are you two?" I asked curiously.

"Name's Jedidiah ma'am."

"And I am Octavius my ladies."

"Who are you two freaks?"

"We are not freaks!!!" Both Kalena and I yelled.

"Then would you kindly introduce yourselves?"

"That's better. I'm Taylor Hutman, Rebecca's sister. This is my best friend Kalena Asher."

"Well hello Miss Gigantresses!"

"We insist you call us Taye and Kaye."

"If that's fine with you two then we will."

"There you two are! We were worried!"

"Hey Becs." I said as Rebecca came over to us.

"Could you bring those two? Larry and I have an announcement to make."

"Sure." Kalena and I got up and followed my sister down to the lobby. There was everything from animals to civil war men to Sacajawea to Theodore Roosevelt. Larry and Rebecca were waiting for us on the balcony. We went over to them and stood on either side of them.

"Everyone! Larry and I would like to make an announcement."

"The museum bought 2 exhibits from the Smithsonian who will be arriving in 2 days. 'Becca. Tell them who."

"We are getting Amelia Earheart and Al Capone. With the Amelia exhibit will be a mini-version of the old plane her family called Bessie. With the Al Capone exhibit will be his most prized Cadillac, which will also be a mini version." I heard Jed whoop from my pocket. I silently laughed as did Kalena. I felt something pounce on my head before looking over to Larry. I quietly moaned in pain at the pain in my head. I then saw a Capuchian monkey hit Larry.

"I know Dexter. I'm not happy about Capone being here either. You know what we have to do people. Let's all clean up!" I raised an eyebrow in my sister's direction and she came over.

"When some big event like this happens Larry has all the exhibits clean the whole museum."

"Oh. Can we help?"

"Sure. You and Kalena can clean the spare rooms for Amelia and Capone." Kalena and I walked off in the direction that Rebecca pointed out. After 5 minutes we reached the spare rooms. Across from it was the Egyptian elm. I noticed Kalena look over in that direction several times as we cleaned. By the time I was done I noticed that Kalena wasn't in the room. I chuckled silently and went in the Egyptian elm. I saw Kalena talking to a bronzed man who looked at least 19. I shook my head laughing as Kalena looked at me. It was now almost sunrise and all the exhibits were going back to theirs areas. As was the bronzed man. I watched as he turned back to Kalena and kissed her cheek. She blushed and walked over to me.

"Someone has a crush." I said singing.

"Oh shut up." We both laughed then headed down to the lobby where Larry and Rebecca were waiting for us.

"It was nice to meet you Kalena and Taylor."

"It was nice to meet you Teddy." Kalena and I both said together. We laughed as Teddy posed.

"You girls ready to go?"

"Yeah. Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Sure." We all left as the museum staff came in. Once Kalena and I were in my room at Becca's home we conked out. We practically slept the whole day away. As well as into the night. We were that tired from cleaning. I jolted awake from a nightmare around 8 the next morning. Kalena was already awake brushing her hair out.

"Hey. Have a nightmare?"

"Yeah. I thought I was over the nightmares."

"Guess not." Rebecca then came in to check on us.

"Finally you're awake. Breakfast is ready."

" 'Kay. We'll be right there." I got up and went to the bathroom as Kalena changed. I shut my eyes for a moment but regretted it. An image of me lying in a pool of blood showed. I jolted my eyes open and realized that something was different. I leaned towards the mirror and saw that my left eye had a tint of green in it. I gasped then did my morning business. I went back in my room and saw that 'Becca had laid out one her shirts for me. It was my favorite that I tended to 'borrow' from her. I took out my bluish/greenish jeans and put it down so I could change into fresh underwear. Once I was done changing I brushed my hair out and put it into a messy bun. I left my room and went to the kitchen where 'Becca was making breakfast.

"Why didn't you say you were having your nightmares again?"

"This was the first in 5 years."

"You two coming tonight to welcome the Amelia and Capone?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. Chapter 2

For the whole day Kalena and I went shopping. I also went job hunting. We had left D & G when I saw a Tim Horton's across the street. I ran across with Kay then felt someone push me right into the street.

"Taylor!!" I felt as stiff as a board as a big truck came my way. But I was then grabbed and pulled away off the street. I instantly fainted in the person's arms.

Kalena's P.O.V

I ran straight over to the guy who had saved Taylor. She had passed out and was as pale as a ghost. I looked up at the guy and noticed that it was Larry Daley.

"Is she okay Mr. Daley?"

"She's fine Kalena. Just fainted is all. What happened?"

"Some random person just pushed her into the street."

"I'll take you guys back to my place. Just until she wakes."

"Is her sister working?"

"Yeah she is." We got in a cab and went straight to Larry's place. Larry set Taylor on his bed as I set down our shopping bags.

"When do you think she'll wake?"

"Hopefully soon." We watched Taylor as she stirred.

Taylor's P.O.V

When I woke up Larry Daley and Kalena were watching me. I sat up but felt a headache coming on.

"What happened?"

"You were pushed into the street but Mr. Daley here saved you."

"Thanks Larry."

"No problem. Are you guys coming tonight to welcome the new exhibits?"

"Of course. Um Larry?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Can you take us to 'Becca's? We need to change for tonight."

"Of course." We left Larry's place then went to 'Becca's. I went straight up to my room where I collapsed on my bed and felt hot stingy tears fall. After 5 minutes I wiped my tears away and started to get ready. I put away some of my new clothes but left out my new 1930s black kimono style jacket with sliver embroidery, 1980s dark blue/ivory scarf, 1950s silver silk shelf bust dress and silver peep toe heels. I took a shower using my best shampoo and body wash. When I was done I blow dried my hair then straightened it. I brushed it out then had Kalena put it in a French twist bun. Soon we were both done after doing each other's makeup. I grabbed my purse and put my stuff in it. I left my room and saw that Larry was dressed in his uniform. "You look beautiful Taylor."

"Thank you Larry. Where's Becca?"

"Already at the museum."

"OK."

"Are you ready?"

"Just waiting on Kalena." Right then Kalena came in wearing a 1950s red ruched dress and red peep toe heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail with curls. "You ready?"

"Yep." Larry led us out and into his car. Kalena stayed behind me in case I tripped. Soon we were on our way to the museum. Just as Larry was parking we heard Rexy's roar. We all smiled then got out. Just as we walked in Teddy came over with Sacagawea.

"You ladies look lovely. What's the occasion?"

"The new exhibits arrived today."

"Of course!! I completely forgot all about it! How are we welcoming them?"

"Well Taye and Kaye are going up there right now. They already know about the tablet because of the whole Kahmunrah thing last year."

"I see." Kalena and I then went up the stairs where we saw the bronzed man coming down the hall. Kalena walked up to him as I turned a corner towards the new exhibits.

"That's OK Kalena. I can welcome Capone and Amelia myself."

"Have you lost your moxie?" I looked up and saw Amelia Earheart and Al Capone.

"Oh sorry about that. I was just talking to myself."

"May I ask where we are toots?"

"You're at the Museum of Natural History in New York City.

"Jinkies!! THE Museum of Natural History?! That's where Larry Daley works!!"

"That's right. I'm Taylor Hutman. I'm Larry's friend's sister. And I'd like to welcome you and Mr Al Capone to your new home. Would you like to meet the other exhibits?"

"Well of course! And may I say toots your outfit is lovely." I blushed as Capone kissed the back of my hand.

"We--well. Shall we go?"

"I should say so Missy!" I laughed at Amelia then led her and Capone to the lobby. I saw Kalena was talking to the bronzed man at the info desk. I led Amelia and Capone to the balcony where Larry was waiting. "Why if it isn't Mr Larry Daley himself!"

"Hello again Amelia. Mr Capone. Everyone! If I could have your attention please!" No one quieted down.

"!!!!! My Dum Dum want to speak."

"Thank you. Everyone. I'd like to introduce to you the new exhibits. Ms Amelia Earheart and Mr Al Capone. Make them feel at home. Now back to the game!" Everyone went back to playing soccer while I led Capone and Amelia down the stairs. Teddy instantly came over and introduced himself.

"Hello Ms Earheart and Mr Capone. Welcome to your new home! I am Theodore Roosevelt. 26th president of these United States."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you Mr President!"

"I'd like to introduce to you Sacagawea."

"It's so nice to meet you two! We've been waiting anxiously for your arrival!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kalena's P.O.V

When I saw Ahkmenrah while walking with Taylor I left my best friends side and started walking towards him. I met him yesterday and I'll admit I started forming a crush on him. He's so cute!! His brown eyes, his short, curly brown hair, tan skin... shirtless... Whoa Kalena get your mind out of the gutter!! You have big test in History Class in college on Monday you can't think like that!! I closed my eyes and bumped into him on accident.

"Oops! Sorry Ahk!" I said, mentally slapping myself at my stupidity.

"It's alright Kalena. You look Egyptian, are you?"

"No, I'm Hawaiian and British. My father was in Hawaii on a business trip and he met my mother. They moved to Brooklyn before I was born. When I was four I met my best friend Taylor, I'll introduce you later. She's a few years older than me but our families have been friends for years. I think I've confused you..." I looked at his face and he was thinking of something.

"Hawaiian?"

"Hawaii, it's a state in the United States. It's a line of Islands, here," I opened up my purse and pulled out a picture. "This is me, my mother, my father, and my grandmother in Maui. Grandma lives in Hawaii and I visit her every summer." I put the picture back in my purse and looked at Ahkmenrah. "I'll teach you more about Hawaii later, so what is your family like?"

"Kahmunrah was my older brother, he's evil, pure evil. Father was busy and really only cared about the future of Egypt, while Mother was also busy, she had time to spend with me and Kahmunrah. She was a great woman, very nice. I'm sure you know about her?"

"I have to, we learn about you and your family in college. I think your unit, or lesson plan, is after the test on Monday. Can you help me with my assignments?" I asked. Ahkmenrah smiled at me and nodded.

"I'd love to." He said. He looked into my eyes and his smile got wider. "I love your eyes, they remind me of sapphires."

"Really? Usually they're so pale they look like aquamarines or gray." I said. Ahkmenrah shook his head.

"The red dress really makes your eyes show their natural color." Ahkmenrah scooted closer to me and I scooted closer to him. Our lips were inches apart and I could smell his breath...OH my God for a dead man he smells so good!! "And your hair, it's like black silk." He ran his hand through the hair in my ponytail and I shivered.

"Ahk, can I call you that?" I asked and he nodded. "No one's ever complimented me like that before, I'm blushing."

"This will make you turn as red as your dress." He closed the distance between us and my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks go red. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and put my hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed.

"Hey Kalena I knew you would be WHOA!" I pulled apart from Ahkmenrah and we looked to the front of his tomb. I saw Taylor, Amelia Earhart and Al Capone at the entrance and I turned 100 times redder than I thought possible.

My P.O.V

I am so going to have fun with this. I walked Amelia and Capone back to their exhibit.

"I hope you two had a wonderful first night in your new home."

"It was a splendid night indeed missy!"

"It was nice to meet you again Amelia, Mr. Capone. I must be off now." Amelia went over to her area while I turned to leave. But I felt someone stop me. I turned to see Capone.

"Will you be back tonight?"

"Maybe." Capone then caught me by surprise by kissing me. Shocked, I pulled away.

"See you tonight then toots." I blushed as I walked away. I met up with Rebecca and Kalena in the lobby as all the exhibits froze. We left the museum only for me to be grabbed from behind. I recognized the smell.

"Adam?!"

"Hey babe."

"What're you doing here?!"

"I told you I'd get my revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't be anywhere near me! I have a TRO on you!"

"Nothing stops me. And you know that. I will get my revenge bitch. You can count on it."

"That was you who pushed me into the street wasn't it?"

"You got that right." Before I knew it Adam was gone. I went over to Becca's car where Kalena and Rebecca were waiting and felt the tears coming on. Kalena noticed my distress and knew.

"He's back isn't he?" I said nothing but nodded.

"Who's back?" We all got in the car and went back to Becca's where I revealed that Adam was an ex-boyfriend who wouldn't take no as an answer. I also told her he has a restraining order. I then went up to my room and fell on my bed dead weight sleeping. Around lunch I woke up to see Becca going through my clothes. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"A little better. Why are you going through my clothes?"

"I'm meeting with my publisher tonight to talk about my dissertation. Don't worry. I'll drop you and Kalena off at the museum though."

"Thanks Becs."

Kalena's POV I went home, tired and excited. Ahkmenrah kissed me! I was flying when I entered my house. I heard my parents talking and I walked up into their bedroom and saw them packing their suitcases.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing?"

"Aloha Kalena!" My father said. I thought for a minute, Dad never spoke Hawaiian unless...

"We're going to Hawaii!" I yelled jumping.

"Yes Kalena! We're going to Maui and seeing your grandmother." I was so excited I immediately hugged my mother and father. "We're leaving in two days." I stopped jumping.

"So soon Mama?"

"Don't worry Kalena, Taylor can come with us." Mom said. I nodded and immediately called Taylor's cell. It rang a few times then I heard her pick up.

"Hello?" I heard her yawn. I giggled and started talking.

"Taylor we're going to Hawaii! Mom said it was alright if I took you with us. What do you think?"

"Awesome! When are we leaving?"

"Two days! Pack Tay pack!" I hear her get up and I laughed. "See you at the museum tonight?"

"Yep! Later Kalena!"

"Bye Taylor." I hung up and turned to my parents. They smiled and handed me Taylor's and my tickets. I ran to my room and started packing. Let's see... tank tops, shorts, flip flops, sweater, bathing suit, wet suit, goggles, undergarments, bathroom supplies, travel toothbrush and toothpaste, make up, sort everything into their little baggies and done with my big suitcase. Now for travel...

I grabbed my books from college and notebooks so I could take notes and do homework that my teachers assigned to me. I was studying to become an Intermediate school teacher, that's grades four through five if you're wondering. I picked up a book and it had a 3D picture of Ahkmenrah on the front. I giggled, his real face was much cuter! I put the book in my bag and zipped it closed. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to smell breakfast. Mom was probably making her famous pineapple pancakes. I got up and changed into blue jeans and a red tank top. I grabbed my hoodie and sneakers and I ran downstairs.

"Slow down kaiki,it's only 12:30." My mother said. I shrugged my shoulders and ate the pancakes that my mother made. Yes I was an 18 year old living with my parents, but can you blame me? Rent free, free meals and all I have to do is my own laundry and clean up the kitchen, family room and my room.

"Sorry, Ma, but when I smelled your famous pancakes I had to hurry." I said. Mom laughed and I kept eating. Once I was done I ran upstairs to make sure I packed everything...oh my surfboard! Wait that was in Hawaii at Grandma's, hehehe.  
After I packed and repacked everything for the third time it was time to go to the museum. I picked up my backpack and I grabbed Taylor's ticket.

"Bye Mama! Bye Daddy! Rebecca said that Tay and I can stay at the museum with them! Their new night guard said that he needed help."

"Sure Kalena, just be careful and take this." My father gave me a can of pepper spray and I put it in my purse.

"Thanks Dad." Like I'd need that! I exited the house and saw Taylor waiting for me. I got into her car and we drove to the museum, me eagerly waiting to see Ahkmenrah again. "Here's your ticket Tay."

"Thanks Kay, how are we going to tell them that we're leaving? Becca already knows and I'm sure she told Larry and Nicky."

"Pretty sure..." Damn I wanted to put off telling Ahk for another few days..."I really like Ahk!"

"Then tell him tonight. Got it?"

"Alright." I sighed and looked out the window.

When we got to the museum, Rexy was just starting to move. I ran to Ahkmenrah's tomb and saw him exiting his "final resting place". He turned around and smiled when I walked into the room.

"Ahh, Kalena." he said, god I have fallen and fallen hard.

"Hello Ahk." I said, a little happy that I was talking to him. "Listen I have something to tell you and you might not like it."

"You're not coming back?" Ahk asked.

"No! God no I'm coming back... After a couple weeks."

"Why?"

"Remember when I told you that my grandmother lived in Hawaii?" He nodded so I took that as a good sign. "Well my parents sprung a two week trip to Hawaii on me and we leave in two days... I wanted to tell you before tomorrow.." He was silent, I took this as bad sign. "Ahk?"

"You're leaving?" He sounded hurt. I sighed and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me as I tightened my hug.

"Just for two weeks. I'd love to take you with me but... Taylor's got the extra ticket. I-" His lips cut me off and I kissed him back, after a minute of wondering what the heck was going on.

"I can wait two weeks to see you again." He said against my lips... Ohhhhh I love this man...

"I'll think about you everyday... I'll write and tell Rebecca to give the letters to you... If you can read English?"

"Not really..." Ahk sounded disappointed.

"Well then I can call you, or we can just ignore each other for two weeks then when we see each other again I jump into your arms and you spin me around." ... Kalena do you not know when to shut up? You're just like Meg in Hercules!

"I think... I like the second option, but for now, can we just stay together? Just the two of us?"

"I'd like that Ahkmenrah." And for once, I think I felt more at peace with him than I ever have with my other boyfriends.

I got off the plane with Tay in beautiful sunny Maui! I smiled as I stepped into the open air airport, my father and mother right behind us. Most people find it weird that my father, who's a Brit, and my mother, a native Hawaiian, got married and produced me, born in Brooklyn and speaks with a slight Hawaiian AND British accent, thank my parents. I looked over at Tay and smiled.

"Excited?" I asked.


End file.
